


From all Perils and Dangers of this Night

by A S Lawrence (phoebesmum)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/A%20S%20Lawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy falls down a hole. Then ... what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From all Perils and Dangers of this Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written 19 April 2010 for Sorkinverse, prompt: _Confusion_.

He doesn't understand. It's a good story, a kind gesture, and Josh appreciates it, oh, yes, he appreciates it very much, but it isn't true, he knows it isn't true, surely Leo knows it too, knows it better than anyone. It's deep, that hole, and narrow, dark and cold and filled with things that clutch/crawl/howl, and its sides are slippery as glass, and once you've escaped it, you should ever be so lucky, it would take a better man than he to jump back in.

But maybe Leo McGarry's that better man. And if that's true then maybe, just maybe …

***


End file.
